


maybe.

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Pining, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, focuses on jade, i finally wrote something over 1k words, okay so i think about jade being bisexual and having a crush on tori. so often.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did Jade West realize she was bisexual?





	maybe.

_Maybe it was meeting Cat during their freshman year._

  
Nice, cute, yet questionably weird Cat.

Everyone was surprised when Jade and Cat became best friends. Jade was so dark and goth and mean, nothing like Cat. In fact, everyone thought that Jade would yell at Cat if she said something off.

Jade never did.

It was hard to get mad at Cat whenever she’d stare up at Jade with those warm brown eyes. God, did Jade love those eyes. They always seemed to have a sparkle of excitement in them. 

Jade still remembers the first time that Cat made her feel something that was a little more than platonic. Andre was telling a story about his ridiculous grandma. Cat giggled, showing off her adorable little dimples, as she tucked a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. Jade felt herself melt. She tuned out whatever Andre was saying to focus on Cat. Her laugh was so sweet. 

Jade dismissed the thoughts. Who wouldn’t have nice thoughts about Cat? She was a nice girl. Still, when Jade came home from school that day and laid on her bed, all she could think about what Cat’s laugh, and what it would be like to hold her hand. 

 

_Maybe it was Robbie coming out their sophomore year._

  
Jade fell head over heels for Beck. Of course she never told him that, though! What would he think of her if she needed him more than words could describe. 

Which is why she hated whenever they fought. It was always for the same reason too. Jade was protective over Beck, and she got jealous over other girls too easily. Sometimes she would think that jealousy was admiration, which did nothing to fuel her blinding fear.

She was so blind. 

The argument they had sophomore year had to be one of their biggest fights. At least until that time they broke up over that time they were named “The Worst Couple” on that stupid game show. 

Some senior, whose name Jade didn’t bother to know, had started a Gender and Sexuality Alliance. Robbie was planning on joining, and he used that chance to come out to his friends as transgender. He suggested that they join the GSA too, even if they were allies, they could use the members. Everyone was supporting of Robbie, and even supportive of joining the club. Except Jade. 

She was supportive of Robbie being trans. He was still Robbie, nothing was different. She was against the idea of joining the GSA. She said joining was a terrible idea, right to Robbie’s face. Jade walked off, her head held high and her arms crossed. She could hear Andre and Cat trying to assure Robbie that she didn’t mean it. 

“Jade, what the hell?”

She turned on her heel, facing Beck. She glared up him, pushing down her own insecurities that were threatening to bubble up.

“Robbie was trying to tell us something important to him, and we should be supportive of him. Not be rude to him like that.” Beck gestured back to Robbie as he talked. 

“How about you go support him, and I’ll go over here.” She forced a smug smile that only got Beck even more upset. She turned back around and continued on her way, only stopping when she heard Beck call after her-

“I don’t even know why I like you!” Jade froze, the words hitting her full on. She shrugged to show she didn’t care, when she really did, and walked away.

The argument would be continued over text later that night. It went on for hours. Jade were glad they were texting, instead of talking face to face. Then, Beck wouldn’t be able to see Jade crying because she was scared. She was so scared. She couldn’t join the GSA with Robbie. If she did, they would start to suspect things. Suspect that Jade didn’t hate the other girls at their school. Suspect that Cat was more of a best friend to Jade. Suspect that maybe, Jade liked girls. 

 

_Maybe it was everything about Tori during their junior and senior year._

  
Every time Jade met another girl, she said what she felt was jealousy. She would fantasize about kissing girls and running her hands through their soft hair because she was jealous. So when Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts, it wasn’t anything new. Tori was a pretty girl with a pretty voice. She told herself she was jealous, she had to be jealous. Jade had a boyfriend she loved dearly. Jade couldn’t think about other people like that. That was close to cheating, and while Jade was a lot of things, she wasn’t a cheater. So she convinced herself she was jealous of pretty Tori Vega. 

As she became closer and closer to Tori, it was harder to tell herself she was jealous. Sikowitz was doing another play, and lucky Jade got to be Tori’s wife. They rehearsed the play, but their marriage wasn’t believable to Sikowitz. He didn’t believe that they were in love. _Because_ , Jade thought, _I’m not in love with Tori._  

Sikowitz did the only logical thing he could think of. Set Tori and Jade up. On a date. Jade was angry. She didn’t want to spend her night on a date with Tori. Still, she couldn’t help but feel butterflies every time Tori called Jade her “date” or her “wife”. She only felt those kind of butterflies when she kissed Beck. She wasn’t supposed to blush when some girl she only kind of liked a little bit called her pretty. She wasn’t supposed to feel awkwardly as she choked out the words calling Tori pretty as well. She wasn’t supposed to like Tori. Why did she like Tori? 

Tori was pretty. Jade couldn’t deny that. She was really, really pretty. Especially during the rare times she saw Tori wearing her glasses. She wished Tori wore her glasses more often. They really suited her. 

Jade wished she could say she was jealous of Tori. Jade wished she could say that she didn’t have a crush on Tori. 

 

_Maybe it was their high school reunion ten years later._

  
Jade stood outside Hollywood Arts, her hands shaking. It wasn’t too late to go back. There was time to turn around, go home, and spend the night crying and watching TV. 

“Jade? Jade, is that you?” 

She bit her lip and she looked to see who had called her name. Of-fucking-course. Tori Vega. Jade’s heart did flips and she hated it.

“Jade, it’s been so long!” Tori held out her arms for a hug. She had always wanted to hug Jade. Jade had never knew why. She hugged Tori back. 

Tori pulled away to look at Jade. “You look good! What have you been up to?”

“You don’t look bad yourself, Vega.” That was an understatement. Tori looked great. She always did. She was most definitely doing better than Jade was. Probably doing something with her life. Jade didn’t know. She didn’t have the courage to search her name up. Jade shrugged. “Not much, I guess.” 

“Are you and Beck still together?” 

Jade furrowed her brows and looked away. “Beck and I broke up after school ended. It wasn’t working out.” 

Tori’s expression was unreadable. “I’m so sorry to hear that! Have you seen anyone since?”

She rolled her eyes. “We don’t all go through guys like they’re nothing, Tori.”

The other girl chuckled, drawing a confused look from Jade. “I don’t like guys.”

Jade waited a second. And then another. “What?”

“I figured out a while ago that I’m a lesbian. I never really liked any of the guys I dated. But girls on the hand?” Tori chucked again, a little more nervously than the first time. 

If Jade’s heart soared at the news, nobody had to know. And nobody had to know if Jade gave Tori her number and asked her out for coffee. It was nobody’s business if Jade made an excuse about leaving early so she could spend the rest of the night thinking about Tori. 

If Jade like girls liked she liked boys, that was okay. Maybe liking girls wasn’t such a scary concept after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH i can't believe i wrote victorious fanfiction. in 2017. asdfghjkl god i love this show  
> a l s o noah fence but robbie is a trans boy i don't make the rules here


End file.
